Lost in the Moonlight
by redrose24
Summary: Padme is a little nervous for her and Obi-Wan's wedding night, but soon finds out she has no reason to be. Warning this story contains adult sexual situations and descriptions. Obidala.


Padme` relished in the cool breeze that came off of the lake at Varykino. It was a welcome contrast to the small amount of sweat that was building up on her palms that were resting on the railing of the balcony of the living room. She focused her attention blankly on the moon and the stars that reflected brightly on the dark waves of the water.

She just had to admit it to herself: she was a little nervous. And she rarely got nervous. She'd been in politics since she was nine years old. She'd been Queen of a planet. And she'd seen them suffer. She'd been in the thick of battle, both on the field and in the senate. She was still quite young, but she'd experienced so many things. But she'd never done what she was about to do tonight.

And that was making love to a man.

Padme` was only twenty-four years old, but for over half of her life she'd been devoted to the planet of Naboo and to the Republic itself, doing whatever she could to help others who could not help themselves. There had simply been no room in her life for romance.

Or so she thought.

How wrong she was.

And now she was married. Married to the most perfect man in the galaxy. How changed her world was now, her very being was turned upside down. And she loved it.

_Padme` Kenobi. _Her heart stammered at the thought of it. It made her sad that she could never use her name in public though. Not until the upcoming war was over at the very least. But knowing that she had Obi-Wan's love made it alright.

Right on que, she heard the very faint footsteps of her husband start to come up behind her. The closer he came, the more her heart pounded. She knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she was. But at the same time, she was _ready. _

One of Obi-Wan's strong arms encircled her waist while his other hand brushed her hair away from her neck and placed a tender kiss on it.

"I promise to make this a night to remember Padme`," Obi-Wan breathed the words against her ear.

Padme` could feel tingles go down her spine.

"I know it will be Obi-Wan, and every night for the rest of our lives," she turned and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking his beard. "You're the man I've been waiting for my entire life."

Obi-Wan stroked her hair again and then ran his thumb softly along her lips before bringing his own down upon them. His arms went around her slender waist bringing her right up against him. His fingers dug into her gown as he deepened the kiss and explored Padme's sweet mouth with his tongue. She accepted him eagerly, her own arms going tightly around him. His lips moved to her neck.

"Mmm," Padme moaned, her fingers gripping his hair.

Obi-Wan then took Padme gently by the shoulders and turned her so her back was facing him. She moved all her hair out of the way, realizing what he wanted. She swallowed as he started to undo the many buttons of her lace gown. When he was done he slid the top of the gown off of her. Padme shivered again when he ran the tips of his fingers down her back, kissing the back of her neck. Her head came back to rest on his shoulder as his hands came up to her breasts, teasing them, stroking them, taking them fully in his hands.

Padme's breathing started to quicken.

"My darling, my beautiful wife," Obi-Wan said against her skin.

"Oh, Obi-Wan," Padme breathed, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck.

He turned her back around to face him, and kissed her lips again. Her gown still hanging off her hips, he bent and picked her up, taking her to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, the room being lit by the bright moonlight alone, giving a soft, soothing glow.

Padme watched as Obi-Wan pulled his Jedi tunic and undershirt off, revealing a firm, sculpted chest and stomach, covered with a just right amount of hair to match his beard. He came down on top of her, kissing her as she ran her fingers over his chest, then up and down his lean back. He moaned.

Padme` broke their kiss and looked at her husband.

"Obi-Wan, I haven't done this before, but I want to please you..."

He smiled and gave a chuckle, tracing his finger along her ear.

"Oh my darling, you don't have to worry about that. You already please me in every way. And any pleasure of yours gives me pleasure, and tonight all I want is to pleasure you, alright?"

Padme` nodded, and then closed her eyes as Obi-Wan brought his lips to her neck. She gasped when his lips encircled her nipple, his tongue teasing it while his fingers worked the other one. She'd never felt any physical sensation like this. She was already beginning to become overwhelmed from his touch.

"Ohh," She moaned aloud.

Obi-Wan felt his member beginning to hardened as Padme` began to writhe with building arousal. But he wanted to make sure she was as ready as he could make her so that she would be comfortable. Padme` silently protested as he stopped what he was doing and stood up on his knees before her. Obi-Wan watched Padme` bite her bottom lip as he slipped the rest of the gown completely off her body, and he could barely make out a blush appear on her cheeks. Admiration came to Padme's eyes as he took the rest of his clothes off as well.

She closed her eyes again as Obi-Wan lifted one of her legs, placing soft kisses along the inside of her ankle. She started to squirm as his lips made their way slowly up her leg, then to her inner thigh...

"Oh!" Padme` gasped audibly as Obi-Wan's lips and tongue settled themselves on her clitoris, stroking and sucking on it softly, knowing exactly what he was doing – which was driving her crazy.

_Wow_ was the only word Padme` could form in her mind, which was difficult as is. She moaned as she sought purchase in Obi-Wan's long, blonde hair. His hands firmly gripped her hips when she started to writhe as the pleasure built and built within her. She simply could not keep her legs and hips still. Her senses were overloaded.

When she was getting close to what Padme` could only assume was her orgasm, Obi-Wan stopped and brought his face back near hers.

"Everything alright so far darling?" He asked.

Padme` nodded, for she was breathing quite hard.

"Yes, oh yes it is husband."

They both smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it my love, because I'm only getting started with you," Obi-Wan said with a devilish tone to his voice.

Padme` was about to gape – _only getting started?_ But before she could question him he pulled her up unto his lap so that her legs were around his waist. His fingers tangled themselves into her curls as he kissed her breasts once again. She could feel his hard, long member against her. Her heart began to race in anticipation.

His hands then went down to her bottom, gripping it, moving her hips so that her entrance rubbed against his member. Padme` moaned and sighed, then her forehead came forward to rest on his shoulder, holding on to him tightly.

He kissed her neck.

"My darling, are you ready?"

Padme's stomach did a flip at Obi-Wan's voice. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, nodding.

"Yes, more than ready."

Obi-Wan smiled softly.

"You'll tell me if I'm hurting you?"

She nodded at him again, securing her grip on his shoulders.

Obi-Wan kept his hands on her bottom, lifting her up slightly, then aligning himself up to her entrance. He moved one hand to her back.

"Relax Padme`," Obi-Wan instructed.

Then he slowly entered her. She moaned in genuine pleasure, but it was also slightly uncomfortable. He was so _big _inside of her. But the way he filled her...She simply couldn't focus on anything else in the galaxy.

He went very slowly at first, so as to give her time to adjust to him. Padme's arms went around his neck, she kissed his cheek, his ear, and his eyelid. When Obi-Wan started to thrust, he began to moan, closing his eyes at the incredible, consuming sensation of his wife's warm, soft, wet flesh encircling him.

"Obi-Wan," Padme' said, his name coming out as a half-groan. "This is incredible."

He looked into her eyes, and Padme` was confused when she thought she saw another mischievous gleam in his eyes...

"Ah!" She let out a moan as his thumb came in contact with her clitoris, rubbing it.

If she thought she was losing her mind before, well she was wrong. She never wanted this to end.

Obi-Wan was breathing harder now, his thrusts coming harder and faster. Padme's moans and reptition of his name only fueled the fire of his arousal.

"Oh, right there," His wife said, dazed with pleasure.

He wasn't going to last much longer. But apparently he was hitting the right spot within his wife, so neither would she.

He reaffirmed his grip on her waist and thrust deep inside of her, determined to give her the most pleasurable night of her life.

_Sweet Force..._Padme` thought as Obi-Wan began thrusting intensely, meanwhile rapidly rubbing her clitoris. She was close, so close...

"Ahhh!" Padme` screamed as she reached her climax. "Obi-Wan!" She gripped his hair as if holding on for her life.

"Ugh ugh!" Obi-Wan grunted and huffed into the swell of her breasts as he reached his peak.

When both subsided, Obi-Wan and Padme` panted, there foreheads resting against each other. He pulled back to look into her eyes, moving the curls away from face. Her face was completely flushed.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

Padme` smiled, and a gave a weak laugh.

"Alright? Obi-Wan I'm more than alright. I didn't know it was possible to feel like that."

She put her arms around him tightly. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and held his wife.

"I want to give you everything Padme`."

"You already have."

They looked into each others eyes again and smiled.

Then Obi-Wan gently laid her back down then slowly pulled out of her. He laid down and she quickly snuggled up against him, her fingertips mindlessly stroking the hair of his chest.

"How in the galaxy am I going to live without that while you're away for battle?"

Obi-Wan laughed aloud.

"I promise, my darling, to make it up to you when I return. This was only the first time," He assured her, kissing her the top of her head.

Padme` sighed happily, still in daze from the love making.

"I have little doubt there's no luckier woman in the galaxy than me."

Obi-Wan turned to face her, looking into her dark, lovely eyes. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Sleep now darling," He said.

Her cheek resting on his firm, comforting chest Padme` was sure she that tonight she would have the best sleep she'd had a very very long time.


End file.
